Special To You
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Wilt gets a Valentine gift from Eduardo and doesn't quite know what to say. FLUFF. WiltEduardo. SLASH.


****

Special to You

By _DemiHuman123_

----------------------------------

I don't own the TV Show Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. I don't own Mac, Francis, Bloo, Eduardo, or the kind and wonderfully sweet Wilt. Craig McCracken owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine... I think.

----------------------------------

****

COUPLE: Wilt / Eduardo

****

RATING: G - Fluff

****

INSPIRATIONS: Yay! I wanted to do another Wilt and Eduardo fic for a while, so I guess my inspiration was them. Also, this fic is for all the Wilt and Eduardo slashers out there. So please enjoy, and leave all flames at the door.

----------------------------------

__

So what makes me so special then, huh, Eduardo? I'm nothing big… I'm just your normal, simple, average imaginary friend. Sure, I have a couple of "special" things about me. But what's the big deal. It could have been anyone. So why me?

"Here", he says handing the rose to me. The big purple friend had a tint on his face the same color as the rose. That's cute… But still… Why me then?

"Ummm," I try to spout, "Ed… I… I don't know what to say." I really don't know what to say.

Sure, I am flattered to say the least, but what do you say to someone who's decided to make you their Valentine. I really don't know what to say.

His embarrassed smile widens even more as he extends his reach toward me a little more, "I got the last one too! I bought it with the last of my dinero, and ran back to Foster's as fast as I could."

Yeah, it definitely showed too. He was completely water logged. It was a torrential downpour outside. It had been like that all week, too. Nobody was pleased to have a rainy Valentine's day. I guess that didn't stop Eduardo though.

I reach out my good arm to take the dripping rose from his hand, "Ummm… Thanks Ed… That's sweet of you." The moment I take the rose he lets go of the stem. I observe the flower for a moment before a sharp pain entered my finger, causing me to drop his gift to me. Apparently, that rose hadn't been dethorned yet. A little of my velvet like skin had sliced open, and a small amount of cotton stuffing was attempting to make its escape. It hurt.

I look up at Eduardo for a moment to see a very concerned look. A mix of horror and guilt. He always took things way too seriously.

"Are you okay," he almost screamed.

"I'm okay Eduardo," I say, doing my best to calm him down, "see? It's just a flesh wound. It'll heal itself."

I slowly bring the finger up to my mouth, and pull out any renegade cotton. It stings… A lot. Though I'm used to it. It's quite a familiar feeling to me anyways. After a little whimper leaks out of my mouth, I'm all fine. My eyes meet Eduardo again, who looks more guilt-ridden then anything.

"It's okay," I smile bringing my hand up to his face, "all better now."

A little smile appears over his face as he runs over to me, embracing me immediately. My body is soaked on contact.

"You know," I start again, "we should dry you off. Don't want you getting sick now."

He nuzzles against me a bit and lets out a little, "Si, Si…"

As I'm showing him to the bathroom (it's really hard to move with a big ole' imaginary friend clinging to you), I still have problems going through my head. What makes me so special out of everyone else?

Okay, it's true that Eduardo's always hanging around me, but that's only because we're best friends. We both came to Foster's at the same time so we hooked up real quick. Hooked up real quick? Ha, ha! That almost sounds like we're dating.

Dating…

Is the reason he chose me is because…

No, no… That can't be it. Eduardo likes girls…

At least I think he does. But you know, I've never seen him blush or anything around any of the girl imaginary friends.

Maybe Eduardo does like boys…

That's okay though! My creator liked both girls and boys so it's nothing special, but… still… Why me?

Eduardo never gives out Valentines. He always wishes it towards people, but he never gives out cards, or candies, or roses. Why me then…?

Does that mean that he…

"Your all cold Ed," I tell him drying him off with one of the bath towels.

"Es muy frio," Eduardo laughed.

"I'll bet…"

Maybe I should ask him. I'm not special… So why me?

"Hey Ed. Can I ask you-"

But then it happened again. He jumped over and lunged on to me again, cuddling against my chest.

"I like you, Wilt," he says softly snuggling and cuddling more.

And then it hit me. That's why he liked me. He chose me because I am special… special in his eyes. I've hung around him so often, been so nice to him, and just been so good to him that he sees me as someone important to him. I think I get it now…

"You like me, Ed?"

He looks up and nodds.

I smile.

If I'm so special to him, does that mean that he's special to me too?

"Ed…," I say in an almost whispering tone.

His attention lays on me.

Yeah… I know what to say. He's special to me too…

****

----------------------------------------

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, I finished. I don't have much to say about this one. I just did a quickie fic while hanging out with my new boyfriend. He thinks I'm insane doing a FHFIF slash fic. Oh well… I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
